Tigerstar's Desendents
by iamthedreadpirateroberts
Summary: When a dreadful prophesy is sent and four apprentices are called forth to save their Clans, will they stand togeather and bring their Clans to safety? Or will they follow their ansestor and destory them? Slow at first, update will be slow.
1. Allegiances

**A.N. – I have decided to make Four new Clans of my own. Unlike the Warriors series, they do not have a StarClan, They Have a SoulClan. But this _is_ connected to the warriors series, only much, much later.**

**Note: All cats in SoulClan that are not italisized are not from the listed Clans. They came to SoulClan after they died because they were exiled from their 'SoulClan'.**

The New Clans: 

_**NightClan: **_

Leader: Nightstar-black coated tom

Deputy: Rainfur-calm she-cat brown and gray fur

Medicine Cat-Frosthealer-tom with white fur, he often snaps at kits when the bother him with their pretend injuries

Warriors: 

Graypelt-tom with sleek gray fur

Starryspots-black she-cat with star-shaped spots

Apprentice: Mistypaw

Raccoontail-gray tom with a black striped tail

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Riverspot-dark brown tom with gray spots

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Thundercloud-large yellow tom with a deep voice and large claws

Apprentice: Gingerpaw

Rainheart-lovely blue-gray she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle

Palebramble-light tabby tom with brown paws and tail

Apprentice: Foxpaw

**Apprentices: **

Mistypaw-light gray she-cat with a silver tinged muzzle and white paws

Lightpaw-pale gray she-cat with white paws

Shadowpaw-dark tabby tom with large white claws

Foxpaw-dark ginger she-cat with white paws and tail tip 

Tigerpaw: dark tabby tom

Gingerpaw-dark ginger she-cat

**Queens expecting or nursing kits:**

Snowspirit-small white she-cat with a loving heart: Whitekit, Swiftkit, Lovingkit, Smallkit, Yellowkit

Yarrowcloud-yellow she-cat with a white tail: Unborn

**Elders: **

Largebelly-white tom with a large belly

Patcheye-black and white tom with one eye

Dapplepelt-light born tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat, oldest cat in NightClan

_**StarryClan**_

Leader: Lilacstar-light gray and silver she-cat with white spots

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Deputy: Moonpelt-white she-cat

Medicine Cat: Spirithealer-light gray tom

Apprentice: Snowpaw

**Warriors: **

Tigerheart-dark ginger tom with black flecks

Apprentice: Thinkingpaw

Spiderlegs-black tom with long legs

Apprenice: Fireypaw

Blackfox-dark ginger she-cat with black paws

Apprentice: Ghostpaw

Brownoak-dark brown tom

Apprentice: Patchpaw

Distantheart-bubbley she-cat that always seems to be somewhere else when you need her

Oakpelt-dark brown she-cat with a long tail

Apprentice: Moonpaw

Mousefur-light brown she-cat with dark brown flecks

**Apprentices: **

Patchpaw-black tom with patches of white dark brown and ginger all over his fur

Moonpaw-silvery she-cat with a sleek pelt

Ghostpaw-silvery she-cat with white paws and tail

Snowpaw-small white tom with a kind and gentle touch

Fireypaw-dark ginger tom with a white spot on the tip of his tail

Thinkingpaw-pale tabby tom who always thinks before he acts

Tawnypaw-darktabby she-cat with white paws

**Queens expecting or nursing kits: **

Fernstorm-dark tabby she-cat with white paws: Unborn

Crystalpelt-white she-cat with gray flecks: Graykit, Whitekit, Frostkit

**Elders: **

Rowanpelt-dark ginger tom, the eldest cat in StarryClan

_**MoonClan**_

Leader: Sandstar-pale ginger tom with a white underbelly

Deputy: Stormypelt-dark gray tom with lighter gray flecks

Medicine Cat: Foresthealer-all sorts of browns swirled together makes about what her fur looks like

Apprentice: Shiningpaw

**Warriors: **

Cloudpelt-white tom 

Sweetheart-ginger she-cat

Lionclaw-pale ginger tom with large claws

Leopardfur-golden she-cat with unusual black spots

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Hawkclaw-light tabby tom with large claws

Silverpool-silver she-cat

Sunpelt-dark ginger tom with pale ginger flecks

Snowypanther-black she-cat with white spots

Apprentice: Darkpaw

**Apprentices: **

Silverpaw-silvery she-cat with white paws and ears

Darkpaw-dark tabby tom with large claws

Shiningpaw-white pelt with silvery flecks

**Queens expecting or nursing kits: **

None

**Elders: **

Two died of greencough last leaf-bare and the other three died of old age the last few moons

_**StormClan: **_

Leader: Shadowstar-black tom with gray flecks

Apprentice: Tawnypaw

Deputy: Frostheart-white she-cat with silvery paws

Apprentice: Snowypaw

Medicine cat: Dawnhealer-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Rosepaw

**Warriors: **

Whiteheart-white tom with large claws

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Stormcloud-light gray she-cat with dark gray and black flecks

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Dappledsun-ginger tabby she-cat with white ears

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Silvershadow-silver tom with black spots 

Apprentice: Firepaw

Longtail-brown tom with a long tail

**Apprentices: **

Squirrelpaw-dark ginger she-cat with a long fluffy tail

Firepaw-dark ginger tom 

Rosepaw- dark ginger she-cat 

Snowypaw-white tom with large claws

Cloudpaw-fluffy white tom

Blackpaw-dark tabby tom with black paws, ears and, tail

**Queens expecting or nursing kits: **

They died in the recent battle with MoonClan, who tried to forces them to share their hunting grounds

**Elders: **

Brightpelt-white she-cat with ginger flecks, she is going blind

_**SoulClan **_

Tigerstar

Darkstripe

Hawkstar

_Dancingstar_

_Sorrelhealer_

_Rowanstar_

_Heaveystar_

_Longstar_

**A.N.- Please R&R! It helps keep my low self esteem in writing up. –nodnod- .**


	2. Prolouge

**A.N. – I have decided to make Four new Clans of my own. Unlike the Warriors series, they do not have a StarClan, They Have a SoulClan. But this _is_ connected to the warriors series.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­**

_Tigerstar padded around in the home that he had had for many, many moons now and sat down near the newest leaders to join SoulClan._

"_Hello dear friends," he said calmly, "And what shall we tell the Clans about the new disastrous event that is going to come up in the next few seasons?" _

"_We shall send them a prophesy, something that will warn all of the Clans to move," Dancingstar meowed brightly._

"_A sign would be simpler," said Rowanstar getting up and padded to his friend, Tigerstar. _

"_How about both?" Longstar meowed, "Then they would surely understand what we are telling them."_

"_Great idea," Hawkstar meowed gruffly, "But how will we create a sign?"_

"_That doesn't need to be done," Tigerstar meowed._

"_I know of two cats that would make the perfect sign," Darkstripe meowed, glancing at Tigerstar._

"_Good, you get them to come to the Clans and Tigerstar will choose the ones that shall venture out and find a new home. And the rest of us," Heaveystar paused to glace at his fellow leaders before continuing, will send out the prophesy once the sign has been sent and Tigerstar has chosen the cats."_

"_Right, so, let's get started," Dancingstar mewed and padded off. _

_The other padded away when Hawkstar, Tigerstar, and Darkstripe came closer together. _

"_Darkstripe, your fetching Ravenpaw and Graystirpe, right?" Tigerstar asked. _

"_Yes I am," came Darkstripe's reply. _

"_Good, then I'll take Hawkstar and go sort out who's going with them to find the other Clans or destory them."_

**A.N.-So what do you think? Well so far anyway. .**


	3. Ravenpaw and Graystripe

**A.N. – I have decided to make Four new Clans of my own. Unlike the Warriors series, they do not have a StarClan, They Have a SoulClan. But this _is_ connected to the warriors series.**

**Ravenpaw's pov**

_I was running through ThunderClan territory when it all disappeared and I was beside Graystripe, facing Darkstripe, whom a wished to never see again. "What are you doing here?" I growled, puffing up my fur._

"_Telling you that you need to go, here," he replied calmly as the scenery changed to that of a forest. We moved quickly and silently to a camp, that I assumed was a Clan camp, although it smelled nothing like one. "I will lead you there, but your task is greater than just finding them. I will tell you about it once you arrive there," Darkstripe meowed and disappeared along with the surroundings. _

I woke up shaking more or less. As I got up, Graystripe moved a little bit but did not wake. I padded out of our make-shift den and out to hunt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When I came back I was carrying a few mice and a water vole. Graystripe was still asleep so I set down the prey, which was plump; it being newleaf, and poked my friend hard in the stomach a couple of times to wake him up. When he finally did wake up, I told him that I caught prey while he was asleep and we began to eat.

About the time Graystripe started on the last mouse I had finished my meal and decided to tell him about my dream. "Graystripe," I meowed cautiously, "I had a dream, it was kind of like a prophesy, but it wasn't."

"Go on," Graystriped mewed between bites.

"Well, it was Darkstripe and he told me to travel to this camp, it didn't smell like ThunderClan, or any other Clan camp, although it was almost exactly like it. He said that he was going to visit me to keep us on the right track. He also told me that we had a task that was far greater than just getting there and that he'd tell us about it once we got to the camp," I meowed, the words sounding stupid as they came out of my mouth.

Graystripe's ears perked up as I told him about my dream. He finished his last bite before saying, "I wonder what he wants us for, and who all lives in that camp. Oh well, come on Ravenpaw, let's get going then."

"You mean we're doing what Darkstripe wanted us to do?" I cried out in astonishment.

"No, I just want to find out what that camp is and what 'task' that stupid furball told you about," Graystripe informed him, getting up and looking either direction before padding toward a forest, rather than the way they were heading.

I got up and padded up to my friend and asked him, "You mean you believe him?"

"Why not? He could be under orders from StarClan and he knows not to disobey them."

**A.N- WHOOT! So tell me what you think!**


End file.
